smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bridal shower
A bridal shower is a gift-giving party held by the friends of the bride usually on the night before the wedding, concurrently with a bachelor party held for the bridegroom. The history of the custom is rooted not necessarily for the provision of goods for the upcoming matrimonial home, but to provide goods and financial assistance to ensure the wedding may take place. Alternately, the bride may opt to have her own version of a bachelor party called a "bachelorette party" or a "hen party". Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream media, the closest presentation of a bridal shower was the private showing of Laconia's wedding dress for her wedding to Woody in the cartoon show special "Smurfily Ever After". It was mostly attended by Laconia, Smurfette, and the Pussywillow Pixies. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Smurfette's friends from the Smurf Forest hosted a bridal shower for her, with Biscotti and Culinary providing food, and Tailor and Vanity presenting the completed wedding dress for Smurfette to wear. It is during the bridal shower that Smurfette's friends as well as Nanny Smurf provided encouragement and moral support for the bride as she was anticipating being married to Empath. During the events in the alternate timeline where Papa Smurf and Smurfette became married, there most likely was no bridal shower, as the whole event was railroaded by Papa Smurf when his little Smurfs outrightly refused to marry the couple. In the normal timeline, there was no bridal shower prior to Papa Smurf's wedding to Flowerbell in "Flowerbell's Love Triangle" since the wedding was prepared rather quickly and the Smurfs wanted to surprise Avarice the imp into thinking that he was going to marry Flowerbell. In another timeline, a bridal shower was possibly hosted for Smurfette during the events of "Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf" prior to her wedding to Hefty. A bridal shower was hosted by the Smurfs for Bignose during the time when she and her future husband Bigmouth were shrunk down to Smurf-size and staying in the village for a time prior to their own wedding. It is generally assumed that the Smurfettes from Smurfette Island as well as Sassette from the Smurf Village had bridal showers that preceded their own weddings, with the notable exception of Broccoli, who wanted to have a simple private wedding ceremony with her bridegroom Grouchy. Sympathy Smurfette, who along with her bridegroom Polaris Psyche decided on having a wedding ceremony modeled after the Psychelian Day Of Bondship ritual, also forsook having a bridal shower before the wedding. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories A bridal shower was held for Wonder prior to her marriage to Hero in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Years later, a bridal shower was held for Smurfette prior to her marriage to Hero. A bridal shower was held for Saviour prior to her marriage to Oracle. Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories A bridal shower was held for Smurfette prior to the marriage of her and Smurfo in the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series. Sometime after, the Smurfettes had bridal showers by Smurfette herself, for the new generation, they also get bridal showers by their aunties and mothers.Category:Customs of other races Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Open to Community Category:Social gatherings Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf customs Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue customs